


...or a beautiful nightmare?

by Leya



Series: Accept, Resign [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sweet Dreams... Set at the end of season two. Vaisey plots to kill the king, taking Robin and Guy to the Holy Land. Not knowing that Robin is still loyal to the king the Sheriff and Gisborne attempt to kill Richard – just to get arrested before they even get the chance to put their plan into action. Vaisey is send to England for his execution while Gisborne is held captive for weeks, giving Robin enough time to plan his revenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...or a beautiful nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> Historically incorrect regarding the fact that the traitor's death of being hanged, drawn and quartered was first mentioned in 1351.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It wouldn’t be long now.

From the distance the sound of rough laughter drifted through the barred window of the small stable King Richard had diverted from its intended use by converting it into a prison cell but the lonely prisoner inside the poorly lit room was too caught up in his thoughts to even notice.

Four weeks of being kept in this stuffy hellhole of heat and dust had taken a toll on him and day by day Guy felt his strength and determination ebb away until the thought of bringing this to an end was almost a relief.

The sound of whetstone skimming over steel finally brought him out of his reverie. Looking up he saw that one of Richard’s guards had positioned himself next to the door, sharpening his sword with slow and deliberate movements. The man ignored him, devotedly concentrating on the task at hand. It was obvious that this would go on for quite a while now, a constant reminder of what was about to happen to him.

Tiredly Guy closed his eyes for a moment, bone deep exhaustion preventing him from feeling anything else but resignation.

_Just a few short hours..._

Distractedly Guy scratched at his unwashed skin but quickly stopped when the sour odour of his body got up into his nose. From one minute to the next his whole body started itching and for a long moment Guy thought he would go insane from the onslaught. It took all his willpower to ignore his itching skin and the greasy mess of his too long hair but Guy finally distracted himself, his thoughts wandering back to this one fateful day his whole life had been turned upside down.

In the beginning everything had looked so promising. They had reached Acre, full of plans and prepared for almost everything. Everything, but the fact, that from the beginning it had been Locksley to pull all the strings, easily setting them up like a masterly puppeteer.

Thinking with hatred of the man who caused all his dreams to crumble to dust Guy once again cursed the Sheriff’s arrogance. Had Vaisey listened to him none of this would have happened. But of course Vaisey was too confident, too sure of himself to even consider that there could be someone more cunning then him, someone beating him in his own game and so he had caused his own downfall through sheer arrogance, inevitably dragging Guy down in the process.

A sharp pang of bitterness gnawed at Guy’s soul as he remembered how gullible he had been. He had believed in Vaisey. He had believed every single word the other man said and when the Sheriff had told him to kill the king because he alone was trustworthy enough to be consigned with this task he actually had felt _proud_...

Vaisey and Locksley must have laughed their asses off at stupid Gisborne, doing literally everything just to gain wealth and power –not seeing that he was nothing but a pawn to be used and thrown away.

How could he have been such a fool? How could he have been so incredibly stupid to believe the lies Vaisey had been feeding him, blinded by his own foolish desire to please a man that abused the power he held over him by twisting and tainting his soul until he barely recognised himself any longer.

He let himself being turned into a convenient brute, useful for torturing prisoners and intimidating peasants, but not one to be admitted into the Sheriff’s confidence. No, this was what Vaisey needed Locksley for, and now… look what it got him.

Vaisey was dead as far as Guy could tell. It was hard to keep track from inside this disgusting hole they had thrown him into but on the second day of his imprisonment he had overheard the guards, talking about the execution King Richard was planning for the very same day. Regarding the fact the he himself was still alive it must have been Vaisey who met his destiny.

A sudden blast of dry-hot wind coming in through the window raised a cloud of the omnipresent sand covering every single inch of the small cell, promptly clogging his eyes and nose with the thick substance.

Desperately choking for air Guy fumbled for the pitcher with water he had been given a few days ago. He allowed himself to take a mouthful of water, determinedly denying the luxury of breathing until the stale liquid finally brought the longed-for relief.

Almost instantly the thirst he had ignored for so long clawed its way back into the centre of his awareness but Guy had learned from bitter experience to portion the water given to him. Refusing to give in to a desire that would only result in him being humiliated by his merciless guard the dark-haired knight managed with difficulty to suppress his need for something to drink.

A short look at the door affirmed that the guard was still working on his blade and Guy did his best to settle himself as comfortable as possible against the wall in his back, turning his thoughts once again on all the ill-fated decisions that had landed him in this predicament.

He should have run away the moment Locksley turned up in Nottingham. After their encounter so many months before he should have known that the man would do everything to satisfy his thirst for revenge. But he had chosen to ignore the fact that the soft young man he once had known was long gone – replaced by a cold-hearted noble just as hard and unforgiving as their sovereign.

An oversight that could – and most definitely would – cost him dearly.

Maybe it was better this way. He surely deserved to be killed for his stupidity.

The sound of stone clanking against metal died away and Guy focused his attention on the door. The guard was gone but there was no way for him to escape.

At the beginning of his imprisonment Guy had tried to flee, using his open resistance as a method to provoke the guards into killing him quickly with a stroke of their swords but King Richard’s men were far too disciplined to fall for an obvious bait like this.

A slightly nauseous feeling settled deep in his stomach every time he allowed himself to think about how death would come to him. Would it, against all hope, be the merciful death dealt by sword? Or would it be something more… volatile?

Not for the first time he asked himself what exactly had happened to Vaisey. The Sheriff was dead. That much he knew but how had he died? Somehow Guy couldn’t get rid of the feeling that his death would be far more... painful. Locksley surely would see to that.

Suddenly voices from the outside the stable caught his attention. Heart beating wildly in his chest Guy steeled himself for whatever was to come.

 

\+ + +

 

Never before in his whole life had Guy felt so confused.

When the guards came to take him he had been sure to be dead within an hour. But instead of dragging him to his execution he had ended up in one of the numerous tents in Richard’s camp.

In there the guards had stripped him off his clothes and forced him into a tub full of hot water. Servants had come and gone, taking with them his torn clothes and replacing them with new ones. He had been scrubbed from head to toe, his hair had been washed and cut and now he was sitting on a richly decorated bed, generously covered with cushions and blankets over a thick mattress.

It felt like heaven after all the time he had spent sleeping on the bare earth but Guy couldn’t afford to let his guard down. He was here for a reason and given the fact that he had tried to kill the king he was fairly sure this reason wouldn’t be to his liking.

For the hundredth time Guy inspected the chains shackling him to the wooden post buried deep inside the earth at the head of the bed but it was to no avail. The chains allowed him to move around a bit but there was no way for him to reach one of the walls of the tent. Next to the bed a small table with bread, fruits and wine was waiting for him but Guy refused to touch them although his body desperately screamed for sustenance.

Every so often his gaze wandered over to the thick cushioned chair in the background, a silent promise of a forthcoming visitor.

Dispirited by the fact that he could do nothing but sit there and wait for whatever fate decided to have ready for him Guy returned to the bed and rested his hands in his lap. He didn’t have to wait long. Soon the noise of footsteps announced the arrival of a visitor. Alerted Guy straightened himself.

Without warning the tarpaulin was flung open and Robin of Locksley strode in.

Of course.

Anguish, bitter and all-consuming, gathered in his throat, nearly suffocating him with its intensity. To see this damn, miserable spy again, this wretched turncoat…

Balling his hands into fists Guy took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. Losing his temper wouldn’t do him any good especially since it was his fault as much as it was Vaisey’s for credulously falling into the trap Locksely set for them.

For several minutes both man just stared at each other until Guy couldn’t stand it any longer. After all this time he had spent in solitariness he just wanted this farce to be over with and when this meant to accept the blissful oblivion death promised to him so be it.

"What do you want, Locksley? Why am I here?" Guy asked, jerking once more at the chains, causing them to clatter viciously.

Ignoring his outburst Robin approached the table, his face a neutral mask of indifference and boredom. Wordlessly he poured himself some wine, raising the goblet in a mocking gesture, before emptying its contents in one go.

His helplessness seemed to amuse Locksley and again Guy felt white-hot anger floating his mind. To be openly ridiculed by a man who once so blatantly had tried to take advantage of him was too much to bear.

"Why am I here? What do you intend by bringing me here, offering me… all this?" His hand clenched around the blanket beneath him, crinkling the soft material in the process.

Still ignoring him Robin refilled his goblet before he casually strolled towards the chair. Nonchalantly crossing his legs the younger man leaned back against the cushions and continued to stare at his prisoner.

"Answer me, dammit!"

Guy knew all too well the risks of being this forward but for a short moment he allowed himself to forget that he literally was at the Earl’s mercy. Unfortunately his anger only got Robin to smile in an overbearingly patronising way that infuriated Guy to no end.

Baring his teeth in a useless attempt to hide his feelings Guy lowered his head but he definitely needn’t have bothered because Robin grinned knowingly before he finally deigned to answer.

"Patience, my dear Gisborne. Patience!" Robin placed the goblet aside and enjoyed this chance to ruffle the other man’s feathers. "I am here to make you an offer."

"Really?" Guy raised his eyebrows, a hint of sarcasm clearly audible in his voice.

Almost purring in barely hidden delight Robin all but melted into the cushions, his body the proverbial picture of lewd complacency. "Richard wants you dead. There is no way for you to get out of this one. But how death is coming to you… well, let’s say I intervened on your behalf."

So he hadn’t just come to gloat after all. Guy felt his stomach drop at the open desire glowing in Robin’s eyes.

"So kill me then."

"Why would I?" Locksley slowly got to his feet and started pacing. "No. Killing you won’t do. You owe me."

It took a moment for Guy to catch on the hidden meaning behind Robin’s words. When he finally understood he wanted nothing more than to use his chains to strangle this infuriating man but Robin was far too clever to come near him. So he contented himself with giving Locksley a piece of his mind. "I owe you nothing, Locksley! From the first time we met you played me, fooled me. You even tried to use me for your personal entertainment. What on earth makes you think I owe you anything at all?"

"You really think we’re even?" Robin interrupted him harshly, the amused look on his face quickly draining away, turning his boyish face into a mask of unforgiving hardness. "The king wants to have you hanged, drawn and quartered for the attempt on his life but I can change this sentence to beheading."

All of a sudden the prospect of dying the traitor’s death was quickly becoming an unpleasant reality and against his will Guy found himself hoping for a way to buy himself out of ending his life in such a degrading manner.

"What do you want?"

Something suspiciously akin to triumph flashed over Robin’s face, renewing the contempt Guy harboured deep inside his heart.

Seemingly completely disregardful against the hate he could see in the prisoners eyes Robin finally got to the point. "You tricked me out of what was rightfully mine. I just expect you to pay your debt."

Guy unconsciously groped for a sword that was no longer there, causing Locksley to laugh at him. The dark-haired knight growled angrily.

"You’re insane. I think I’ll take my chance with the executioner."

"Really? There is already a hurdle waiting for you to be drawn to the place of execution, you know?" Robin returned to the chair and took up his goblet. Sipping at the dark red liquid he made a great play of tasting its bouquet before finally swallowing it with pleasure. "You will hang, Gisborne. But death won’t come this easily. No, hanging will just be the beginning."

Licking his lips in anticipation Robin leaned forward, his gaze expectantly fixed on his captive. "I’m sure you know what happens next. Emasculation... Disembowelment... You’ll most probably be alive throughout it and when you fall unconscious don’t worry. Richard’s men will make sure to wake you up so you don’t miss one… little… thing."

Suddenly Guy felt sick. "Did this happen to... Vaisey?"

"Oh no..." Robin told him, his smile sickingly sweet. "Vaisey is on his way to England right now. Richard saw it fit to execute him in front of Prince John and all those other treacherous knights who thought they would go unpunished."

"But I thought... I heard the guards talk about an execution..."

Robin gestured dismissively. "Just a thief they’d caught a few days before. He was dealt with rather quickly."

The dark-haired knight flinched involuntarily.

Robin laughed again. "When you give me what I want, though... I can make it easy for you, too. Just one night with me and then it will be the quick, merciful bite of cold, sharp steel."

When Guy refused to answer Robin leaned forward, obviously not willing to let him off the hook this easily.

"I can even promise that your execution won’t be witnessed by anyone but the king and his guards. No one will even know what you’ve done. Your name will be remembered as just another noble who died in King Richard’s crusade."

Guy averted his eyes. The man knew him far too well for his liking, knew how to bait him and Guy felt his resistance crumble. His name was all he had after what happened to his parents and all his life he had tried reclaim wealth and power. But most important of all was to protect his family name from every possible tainting.

It would mean so much to him to get this one last chance to give the world the impression that Gisborne was a honourable name, not the name of a traitor known for his attempt on the king’s life.

But to give himself to his enemy, to allow Robin of Locksley to use his body like a woman’s... Guy wasn’t sure he could do this but on the other hand... he was dead anyway. Why not try to make it easier on himself instead of choosing the hard way?

Slowly he nodded, suddenly feeling almost shy. Robin’s smile turned into something dark and menacing that sent shivers down Guy’s spine and for a moment he feared that he made the wrong decision but then Robin got up, walking towards the entrance of the tent.

"I’ll let the king now how you’ve decided. We’ll be back at sundown. Until then I suggest for you to eat something and get some rest. There’s a long night lying ahead of us."

"What do you mean we will be back?"

"Didn’t I tell you?" This time Robin’s smile was pure malice. "Richard’s considering to claim _Droit du Seigneur_."

And then he was gone, leaving a completely dumbfounded and slightly terrified Guy behind.

 

+++

 

Thankfully the king hadn’t been interested in him at all.

Humiliated by the fact that Locksley once again had succeeded in rattling his confidence Guy desperately fought to keep his face as impassive and motionless as possible. He didn’t want to let Robin know how vulnerable he actually felt but the knowing smirk on the other man’s face told him that Robin had absolutely no problems to see right through him and not for the first time Guy cursed himself for carelessly handing over the means Locksley needed to manipulate him. It was hard to admit but he alone was responsible for the predicament he now was in.

_He should have chosen to fall in his own sword when he still had the chance..._

Ashamed of himself and the discovery that he wasn’t as strong as he always prided himself to be Guy wanted nothing more than to strike Locksley down but what good would it do him to end Locksley’s life? With Locksley dead no-one was standing between him and the final disgrace of his name. Not to mention the violent death King Richard had designated for him.

_Now all he had to do was to get over and done with those perverted fantasies Locksley wanted to take out on him and he finally would be free._

Guy shifted restlessly on the bed, absent-mindedly fingering the chain around his wrist, desperately trying to drown out the persistent voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him over and over again that was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

Ever since the moment he accepted Robin’s offer there was this uneasy feeling deep inside his guts, this terrible certainty that he was about to betray himself and his believes in the most horrible way.

_But what choice did he have? There was nothing else left for him to…_

"Stop biting your lips."

The sharp command startled him and Guy touched his mouth in confusion. He hadn’t even been aware what he was doing but before he could wipe the blood away Robin stepped forward, placing himself between Guys slightly splayed legs. Burying his hand in the dark hair he sharply jerked on the soft strands, forcing Guy to look up. The moment their eyes met Robin leaned forward, capturing his lips in a wet hot kiss.

The nervous flutter deep inside his stomach turned into a full-blown panic but Guy forced his body to relax. Hoping that Robin would soon grow tired of this game he held himself as still as possible but his lack of response just seemed to spur the younger man on. One of Robin’s hands closed around his chin in a vicious grip, and Guy relented, allowing the other man to mercilessly ravish his mouth.

"Beautiful..." Robin murmured in breathless admiration, his eyes hungrily taking in the slender body of his captive. Being imprisoned for weeks had made Guy a shadow of his former self but Robin seemed to appreciate the change if the look on his face was any indication.

Feeling almost naked without the usual dark leather he normally used to hide behind Guy found himself unconsciously shying away from the other man’s scrutinizing gaze. Somehow this particular moment was nothing like he imagined it to be.

He had thought it would be easy, that all he had to do was to lay back and let Robin take what he wanted but bit by bit he had to accept that being the one in charge was something completely different from being the one submitting to another man’s every whim. Giving up control over his mind and body was a whole new experience for him and it was an experience he didn’t like at all.

"Take off your clothes."

A harsh demand, hungrily whispered against his skin and Guy was shaking his head in denial before he even realised what he was doing.

"Guy?" Robin voice held a distinct warning but without thinking Guy freed himself and pushed Robin back.

"I don’t think I can do this."

Robin’s eyes narrowed dangerously, a low growl the only warning the dark-haired man got before Robin’s fist connected with his cheekbone, throwing him back onto the bed.

"You can’t do this." Robin repeated coldly. Seconds later Guy’s head snapped to the side after Robin backhanded him hard across his face.

Stunned by the blow Guy found himself flat on his back, staring in shocked silence at the other man.

"Let me get this straight. You changed your mind and you expect me to respect your decision." Robin shook his head in mock concern, before he slowly reached out and, ignoring Guy’s involuntary flinch, stroked the mistreated flesh of Guy’s face with gentle movements.

"What makes you think that you even get a say in the matter?" Still smiling he leaned forward, his mouth seductively caressing the older man’s ear. "And now I want you to get out of your clothes. Or should I call in some of Richard’s soldiers to help you?"

Obviously done with pretending to be someone he definitely wasn’t Guy watched in odd fascination as the dark undercurrents that always had been part of the cheerful mask Robin was wearing were slowly replaced by the first terrifying glimpses of his true nature.

Guy lowered his head, eventually admitting defeat.

This was it. This was what he had sensed from the very first time they met in Nottingham.

The time for hiding was over.

Raising his trembling hands to the collar of his tunic Guy slowly started to undress.

 

+++

 

Robin was lying on the bed, deeply lost in his thoughts. Beside him Guy was curled up on one side, fast asleep at last.

One arm slung possessively around the older man’s waist Robin snuggled closer against Guy’s backside. He felt purely and simply wonderful. All the things they had done the night before still vivid in his mind Robin carefully let his fingers trail over the bruises he had left on Guy’s body.

Who would have thought Guy to be this pliant and willing once you stripped all his defences away?

Robin propped himself up on one elbow, taking his time to memorize every inch of Guy’s pale and smooth body, a body that looked so much smaller without all the heavy clothing, almost fragile. Vulnerable.

One hand stroking over Guy’s ribs Robin watched with rapt attention the shivers his touch caused to run over the other man’s skin. The thin sheets barely covered his lover’s body and Robin enjoyed the wonderful sight by boldly caressing Guy’s stomach and hips, before his fingers teasingly wandered lower.

Something wet caught on his hand. Slightly irritated Robin lifted his hand to examine his fingers. The blood he found made him frown. Curiously he lifted the covers, quickly searching the source of it.

Interestedly he examined the small puddle of blood on the sheets. A sudden thought occurred to him, causing him to chuckle in deep-felt mirth.

Guy was his. And he never intended to give him up again.

Satisfied he settled against the bed, a content smile on his face. Tomorrow he would return to England, taking up his new life as Sheriff of Nottingham. The King had given him the allowance to marry Marian and Robin anticipated his return.

But what was even more important was the fact that the King agreed to grant Robin’s plea by pardoning Guy.

Robin resumed his previous position, once again placing his arm around Guy’s waist. He placed a tender kiss on his neck, careful not to disturb him.

He couldn’t wait to see Guy’s face when he learned that the agreement they had reached had been nothing but a lie. Since this fateful night Guy outsmarted him Robin had been planning his revenge. At first he had been determined to make Guy pay by taking his life but then he changed his mind.

And now he would return to England with Guy at his side – it was like a dream come true.

Of course it would take some time for Guy to get used to his new status as Robin of Locksley’s catamite but he would come around eventually. Robin couldn’t wait to return to Nottingham. With Marian as his wife living with him at the castle and Guy warming his bed whenever he returned to Locksley his future looked rather bright.

Content in the knowledge that from now on his life was bound to be perfect Robin closed his eyes and drifted off into a dream.

 

END


End file.
